


Bees Play Tag

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Bees, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Nice Jasper Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bee stings a young James Hook before his brother reveals his kind side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bees Play Tag

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’Tag! You’re it, James!’’ Jasper said after he tapped his younger brother’s shoulder. He watched as James smiled for a moment. Jasper ran from James. He looked back while the latter stretched his arm. After dodging his brother’s fingers, he looked ahead.

A bee flew near James and stung his hand.

James cried out before he winced. He saw concern in Jasper’s eyes. He watched as the latter approached him. ‘’Jasper! A bee…’’ James winced another time. He followed Jasper into their home.

‘’MUM! MUM!’’ Jasper shouted as his eyes widened. 

Mrs. Hook ran into the living room. Concern filled her eyes. ‘’Why are your eyes wide, Jasper?’’ she asked. Her jaw dropped the minute she saw the bee’s stinger. ‘’James! My baby!’’ 

After lifting James, Mrs. Hook took him into the kitchen. 

Jasper looked sheepish. *I’m the reason why a bee stung James. I ran near bees.* Jasper walked into his chamber and stood by a bed. Worry filled his eyes. After a few minutes went by, he viewed James entering the chamber.

Jasper gasped. ‘’How are you?’’

James smiled. ‘’Mum removed the stinger. I’m a bit better now, Jasper.’’ He saw the other young boy’s smile. James embraced Jasper. ‘’You didn’t know we ran by bees while we played tag, Jasper.’’ James released him.

A bee flew into Jasper’s chamber. It stung Jasper near his eye. It departed as Jasper shrieked and James gasped.

‘’Another bee tagged you, Jasper,’’ James said.

 

The End


End file.
